


bang, bang we hit the ground

by szczepter



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Gen, M/M, this was for a tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Rei run for their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	bang, bang we hit the ground

It’s late afternoon when they finally get far enough from the main pursuing convoy of the black SUVs, and Rei can slow down a bit, saving up gas because there are no gas stations in the nearby distance. 

Their battered car is the 3rd they stole in order to cover their tracks and so far so good. It’s late July and Rei feels himself sweating buckets, his hair a gross mess and shirt covered in blood (not his) and grime. The jacket from his suit is currently used as a pillow by the other passenger on the back seat.

Rei drives ahead, not really having any destination in mind. He thinks it will be a good to get cleaned up, when they’ll reach some sort of civilization, especially because his split lip and the gash on the back of his head not so much as hurt anymore but they  _itch._

For now however, he drives in relative silence, the only sounds those of the engine and of his companion’s soft snores at the back seat.

Rei takes a turn and the car jumps when it drives briefly into a small ditch. He hears a groan and his lips quirk up into a little smile.

“Sorry.” He says reflexively, even though it’s not his fault and even if it is, there is nothing he could do about it.

There is more groaning form the backseat and finally a mop of dirty blond hair pops out.

“Rei-chan.”

“Hm?” He hums in acknowledging and takes another turn. The sigh which they pass says it’s another couple of miles till the next city. Maybe then, they’ll find a gas station where they’ll be able to clean themselves. He glances at the young man behind him. He has a black eye and bruised cheek, but he knows those are the least of his worries.

He hopes they’ll be able to reach the station before they’ll run out of fuel.

Nagisa pouts and huffs out a breath through his nose.

“Don’t ignore me.”

Rei can’t help but chuckle.

“I’m not ignoring you. I’m driving.” He makes a motion with the steering wheel and skillfully avoids another ditch, unlike the last time.

The blond man sighs and leans back against the backseat and then promptly groans in pain. Rei feels his insides collide unpleasantly. He would love to stop the car and look over Nagisa’s wound, but he can’t afford making a stop before they put an even bigger distance between themselves and the convoy chasing them.

Nagisa seems to be able to read his mind because he just sighs.

“It’s okay. Keep driving.” He waves with his good hand. The other arm is covered by Rei’s wrinkly, black suit jacket. Nagisa moves about the backseat as much as he can. There are sounds of clicks and clacks and shuffling. He’s curious, but he can’t look behind him fully to see what his partner is up to.

“What-?” He asks and then stops when he hears the unmistakable sound of guns being opened and reloaded.

“Hm? Oh! We need to be alert all the time right?” Nagisa says, punctuating his statement with one hand skillful motion, as he checks if the gun in his lap is loaded.

“Plus I’m better now and I don’t want to sleep anymore.”

Rei sighs, because there is no point in arguing with Nagisa. He will always win.  _Always._

“Alright.” He agrees, albeit a little apprehensive of Nagisa’s health. He can’t help but notice in the rearview mirror how he shifts and winces every time he needs to move his arm.

They drive for a little longer in relative silence, until Nagisa starts to hum. Rei catches his gaze in the mirror and they both grin a little.

“The radio is broken.”

Rei reaches for the knob but all the device produces is static. Nagisa hums a little louder as he starts cleaning and loading the guns one by one.

In a weird sense it’s comforting. As much as the smell of oil and gunpowder and blood can be comforting. They drive head on, the wind picking up and ruffling their sweaty bangs. Rei feels himself relax a bit; Nagisa seems to be doing okay. He makes a mental note to get him clean bandages and gauze when they get to a stop. And painkillers. He acted like it didn’t hurt, but it was all probably a front.

Rei wants to ask Nagisa if he’s tired and would like to stop by at a nearby hotel and shower, but then they hear it. Cars.

Nagisa stops humming and looks out of the back window.

“Company, Rei-chan.” He says and starts loading the rifle.

“Wait!” Rei protests when Nagisa shifts into a kneeling position on the back seat and readies the rifle. He looks back at him.

“I’ll hold them off. How much faster can you make it go?”

“Not much.” Rei replies as he tries to speed up. He hears the first bullet hit the bumper and his foot presses harder on the pedal.

“Lower.” Nagisa says and Rei slides in his seat as much as he can. It’s not easy due to him being relatively tall or at least taller Nagisa.

“I’ll hold them off.” He repeats and reloads the rifle again. “You just drive, Rei-chan.”

Rei nods, hands gripping the steering wheel.

“Yeah.”

It’s what he does best anyway.


End file.
